


Because I Couldn't Let You Go

by kittymannequin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it was about time I ventured into Mass Effect territory, after years of playing this wonderful game. I've been writing Korrasami all this time but I figured, since it's Mass Effect Femslash time, why not contribute with my favourite Mass Effect Ship :) So here it is, my first ME fic.<br/>It's a post-war one with a Shepard that's still around (I'm sorry I just can't deal with the actual ending so long live mods \o/) and a Liara that's - yup you guessed right - pregnant :D Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Couldn't Let You Go

Shepard was never the clingy one. 

Sure, she liked things to be constant and familiar. She always took the same crew-members on missions, always used the same weapons, always used the same code for her locker back in the day when she didn’t have her own quarters. But she’d never tied herself to something, or someone, so firmly that she’d actually long their existence. 

_ I should call when we get back to the ship. _

For the first time in her lives, Shepard found herself on a mission but with both her heart and her mind somewhere entirely different. Her eyes trailed along the landscape in front of her but her mind wandered back the Citadel, to one particular deck.

Huerta Memorial Hospital and a certain blue lady that was currently spending her time there. 

“Shepard, we should get the stabilizer first then head to the main room to shut off the reactor and free the remaining scientists,” Garrus’ voice echoing in her helmet pierced through Shepard’s thoughts and she winced behind the cover of the wall when a bullet grazed its surface just seconds after she’d peered out from behind it.

“Yeah, yes, let’s go.” She grunted, ducking behind a large metal canister and shooting a couple of bullets at a Batarian mercenary hiding a couple of feet ahead. “Miranda,” Shepard merely mumbled and the Mech heading their way on the far side of the field burst with a minor explosion when her companion’s Overload field hit it. “Thanks.” Shepard muttered with a smirk and stepped out of her cover, throwing warp field at the Batarian in front of them, following up with a few more rounds from her assault rifle. 

Before she could actually give out the order, Garrus had already shot down the sniper on the upper level and the only thing left standing between them and the building they were supposed to enter was the half-broken Mech. 

Shepard was about to step out of her cover when she heard Joker’s voice buzzed through her helmet. “Commander we’ve got an incoming message from the Citadel, should I patch it through?” 

Shepard’s breath caught in her throat at the mention of the Citadel. “Patch it through,” She all but shouted, slurring the words.

“Aye aye,” Joker said.

_ “Commander, this is doctor Bailey. Doctor T’Soni will be leaving for the delivery room in a couple of minutes and she asked me to let you know.”  _

_ “ _ Thank you doctor,” Shepard mumbled, “I’ll see to it that I’m there in twenty minutes.” 

“Shepard we can’t be th-” Miranda started but a quick clearing of throat from Garrus let her know that this was not the time to interfere. 

“ _ Certainly Commander. Goodbye.”  _

The doctor’s voice cut off and Shepard immediately stepped out of her cover, shooting mercilessly at the large Mech in her way. “Be ready to take off in fifteen minutes Joker.” Shepard mumbled and a quiet ‘aye aye’ could be heard on the other line. 

“Shepard…” Miranda started but the explosion of the large door at the side of the building caught her attention. “Oh for crying out loud.” She grumbled and started running when she noticed Shepard and Garrus already stepping inside.

When they stepped in, Shepard groaned in frustration. “Why did I take this stupid mission?” 

“Because you’re you?” Garrus offered with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” 

“Jeez, stingy much?” He chuckled again and fired a shot at a Batarian trying to switch cover. “Just down this hallway and we should be there.” He mumbled and grinned when Shepard hurried towards the main room.

The second they busted through the door, they stopped in their tracks.

“Stop right there!” A Batarian surrounded by his fellow mercenaries shouted, “I’m gonna shoot this little shit here,” He grabbed a nearby Salarian, “Put your guns do-”

“I don’t have time for this.” Shepard simply mumbled before shooting a bullet towards the Salarian and hitting his knee. The hostage fell to the floor and the Batarians immediately started shooting, forcing them to get behind cover.

“Did you have to do that?” Miranda grumbled.

“I am in a hurry and nobody told me there’d be hostages.” Shepard grunted as she threw another Warp field and Miranda followed with an Overload one. The blue of their biotics flared around the room and a couple of minutes later, there were only them and the sobbing hostage left in the room. 

“I’m grabbing the stabilizer, you get this guy and go get the rest!” Shepard shouted and ran across the room, rummaging through a large machine connected to the wall. “Got it.” She grinned and ran towards the centre of the room, kneeled down and placed connected it to the only place that seemed to be too empty and missing a piece. When she double checked the functionality of the whole device, Shepard stood up, scouring the room and rushing past her teammates when they gathered the rest of the scientists-hostages. 

“Jokes,” Shepard mumbled, “We’ll be there in two minutes, be ready to take off for the Citadel the second we’re on board.”

“Aren’t you going to take us back to Sur’Kesh?” One of the Salarians asked as they boarded the Normandy’s shuttle.

“There’s no time.” Shepard all but growled at him and settled next to Cortez. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Shepard was finishing straightening out the creases on her black Alliance uniform when Joker announced they were about to dock. She hurried out of her quarters and straight to the elevator. Garrus was already waiting for her and they left the ship the second it docked. 

They rushed past security that tried to stop them but Shepard’s persistent glare was enough to stop them in their tracks. 

In a matter of minutes they found themselves at the hospital entrance. 

Shepard rushed in, running into a couple of people in her way, leaving Garrus behind to apologize to them while she hurried to the familiar doctor standing just outside one of the private rooms. 

“Doctor,” Shepard mumbled, gasping for air.

“Ah, Commander, you’re right on time. Doctor T’Soni is about to be taken away, you can go see her before that.”

“Thank you,” Shepard muttered and walked past her, tapping her foot nervously in front of the door. As soon as it opened, her breath hitched in her throat. “Liara.” 

The asari was lying on the bed with a couple of nurses around her, but they immediately moved aside and left the room when Shepard stepped in. Liara’s gaze turned to her and the frown on her face softened when she met her lover’s eyes. 

“Shepard, you’re here.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Shepard murmured as she took Liara’s hand in her own and run her thumb over her knuckles until she reached the ring on one of her fingers. She grazed her thumb over it gently before speaking. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m alright, but the little one is quite nervous.” Liara smiled softly and pulled Shepard’s hand to place it on the large swell on her stomach. “Much like her father, I’d say.” She cast a knowing smile in Shepard’s direction just before her brows furrowed and her grip on Shepard’s hand tightened. “Goddess, she really wants to come out.” 

Shepard brought her free hand to Liara’s stomach, rubbing gentle circles over it before leaning down to press a kiss to it. She pulled back and one of the nurses cleared her throat behind her, obviously eager to get the pregnant asari out of the room and to the delivery one. 

“Excuse me, but we need to be on our way now, it’s time.” 

“Will you be alright?” Shepard moved closer to Liara, cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes. “Do you want me to get you something, anything?” 

“I’m okay Shepard. I just need you to be here when we get back.” 

“Always.” Shepard murmured before leaning down and capturing Liara’s lips in a warm, gentle kiss. “Always.” 

When she moved aside and let the nurses wheel Liara out of the room, leaving her standing there and staring expectantly. Garrus walked in soon after, handed her a cup of what smelled like coffee and sat down on the couch, beckoning her over. 

“Come on Shep, she’ll be alright. She’s in best hands and it’ll be over soon.”

“I know.” Shepard sighed and settled down next to him, gripping the cup in her hands. “I can’t wait to see her. The little one. And Liara, of course I can’t wait to see her. But the little one… I… Garrus… I can’t believe I got to be so lucky.” She brought the cup to her lips and took a careful sip before speaking again. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” 

“If anyone in this galaxy deserves happiness, it’s you. I’ve been with you for a long time and we’ve been through some heavy stuff and it’s time you had some rest.” 

“From what Liara’s been telling me, I doubt I’ll be getting any rest when the little one is here.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Shepard murmured and took another sip, leaning back with a sigh.

* * *

 

A couple of hours and another cup of coffee later, Shepard was pacing around the room and ignoring everyone that had come to offer support and congratulations, even though those were not yet in order. Liara was still not back and by this time, Shepard had grown worried. 

At some point, most of her friends had shown up and the room was starting to feel a little crowded. Nonetheless, Shepard appreciated their support. 

“Shepard, will you stop pacing around and sit the fuck down, you look like a startled Salarian.” Jack mumbled from the far side of the room, “You need a drink. Hell, I need a drink just from looking at you.” 

“Shut up Jack,” Miranda grumbled and stood up from the couch, walking towards the door. “I’m gonna go get myself a cup of coffee, anyone want anyth-”

Miranda didn’t get to finish her question as the door suddenly opened and doctor Bailey stepped in. 

“Commander Shepard, I have some great news.” She beamed a smile in Shepard direction, “If you’d come with me please.” She turned to the rest of the group in the room, smiling at them, “The rest of you should probably wait outside the room, we’ll be bringing doctor T’Soni back here soon.” 

“Is she- How is she, they, how are they?” Shepard stumbled over her words, hurrying across the room and after the doctor. “Can I see them? Is everything alright?” 

“Yes Commander, everything is alright. Your daughter is a perfectly healthy baby and your wife, albeit tired, is okay.” 

“Can I see them?” 

“That is exactly why we’re walking right now,” The doctor chuckled.

Shepard could barely contain herself. Her hands were shaking and her mind was filled with images of Liara and questions, so many questions, and happiness, joy and excitement, and it was all too much and too little at the same time. She flexed her fingers and wished time would move faster or they would because the need to see Liara was becoming overwhelming. 

“Here we are. If you’ll kindly step r-”

Shepard didn’t hear the last of the doctor’s words. She hardly heard anything. Everything around her stilled the second her eyes settled on her wife and the little bundle cradled in her arms. Her vision blurred for a moment but she blinked a couple of times and took a step closer, unable to stop the smile spreading on her face. 

“Shepard,” Liara murmured when she glanced up and met her lover’s gaze. She smiled at the wonder in Shepard’s eyes and nodded lightly, trying to let her wife know that stepping closer was more than welcome. 

Hesitantly, Shepard took a couple more steps and found herself standing beside the bed Liara was lying on. She took in her wife’s features and leaned in to press their lips together before her eyes settled on the small asari Liara was cradling in her arms. It felt as if all air had been sucked out of her lungs but in the best of ways. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight and she’d lost the ability to speak but in reality, Shepard was sure nothing could have prepared her for this. No battle, no war, nothing could compare to this. Not a single most beautiful sunset in the galaxy or any other marvel could ever come close to the beauty in Liara’s arms. 

She reached out, glancing to her wife for the briefest of moments, before her fingers traced down the smooth blue skin of her daughter’s sleeping face. “H-hey l-little one.” Shepard struggled with her words. “You are… I... “ She felt her tears spilling over and sliding down her cheeks before she could stop them but she didn’t care. She barely managed to drag her attention away from the child, if only for a moment, to wipe away the tears and glance at her wife. 

“Hey,” Liara murmured, her voice a little raspier than usual.

“Hey.” Shepard half-whispered and raised her free hand to cup Liara’s cheek. “She… You… I don’t… I love you.” It was the only thing Shepard could say without her voice breaking midway. She leaned in and captured Liara’s lips in another kiss, this one more delicate than the last. “I love you so much,” She whispered into her lips, her own shaking with joy.

“I love you too Shepard.” Liara murmured with a smile and leaned into her caress. 

They both heard the door of the room close but they couldn’t possibly bring themselves to care enough to even glance in that direction. 

“How are you feeling?” Shepard finally managed to ask as she pulled away slightly. 

“Tired,” Liara said with a smile, “But wonderful.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmmhm.” 

The clearing of a throat interrupted their moment together and Shepard slowly turned around to see doctor Bailey standing at the door. 

“Are you ready to move rooms now?” 

Liara nodded and Shepard stepped aside as a couple of nurses walked in. When one of them moved to take the baby, Shepard cast a worried glance in the doctor’s direction. 

“Don’t worry Commander, we’re just taking her to the baby room, we’ll bring her over when she awakens.” 

Shepard’s worry dispersed a little but she still followed the nurse with her daughter carefully until she was out of sight. 

“Which reminds me,” The doctor spoke as Liara was being moved out of the room, “We need to write down her name along with some other information, have you decided on that?” 

Shepard turned to Liara for a moment, “Would you mind if I pick it?” She murmured softly, smiling widely when Liara nodded. She turned to the doctor with a wide smile, “Benezia. We’ll call her Benezia.” The way Liara’s eyes brimmed with tears had Shepard’s heart swelling in her chest. She took hold of her hand and smiled when she felt her squeeze it gently as they drew closer to Liara’s private room. They both noticed almost half of the Normandy’s crew standing in front of it. Garrus was the first to approach them. 

“Shepard, Liara, I believe congratulations are in order.” He murmured and pulled Shepard in a tight hug. He took Liara’s hand and nodded. 

When they settled in the room, the rest of their friends joined them and by the time they’d all managed to congratulate them, the doctor was already back. 

“Doctor T’Soni, I believe someone is in desperate need of your attention.” She mumbled and stepped inside with their daughter in her hands. Some of their crewmates stepped closer, some backed away a little but in a couple of minutes Shepard managed to get them all outside, thanking them profusely and promising to have them all over in a couple of weeks. When she returned back inside it was just her, Liara and their daughter. Or rather her and their daughter because Liara was snoring lightly, taken over by exhaustion. 

Shepard moved closer and slowly took the little one in her own smiling when her tiny blue eyes looked up at her. “Hey there.” She whispered. “You’re a little wonder, aren’t you? And so beautiful, just like your mother.” She brought her close and pressed a feather-like kiss to her forehead. “We’re gonna have so much fun, the three of us.” 

“I hope that doesn’t include any taxi rides,” Liara murmured with her eyes barely open and a wide smile on her lips. She scooted to the side a little and patted the free space next to her. 

Shepard moved to sit down, leaning back against the pillows and cradling the baby in her arms. “Just a couple of rides around the galaxy, nothing serious.” 

Liara smiled at that and pressed herself close to her, sliding and arm to rest on Shepard’s waist. “With you as our guide, I’m sure it’ll be a wild one.” 

“But worth it?” Shepard all but purred the words.

“Always.” Liara murmured and pressed a kiss to Shepard’s shoulder before laying her head on it. “I love you Shepard.” She whispered before yawning and closing her eyes.

“I love you too, Liara T’Soni.” Shepard murmured back with a smile and leaned in to press another light kiss to their daughter’s forehead. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, revelling in the warmth of Liara’s body pressed against her own and the way she could feel their daughter’s tiny, barely noticeable heartbeats against her own chest. 


End file.
